Rapyami
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami a princess with healing power and a witch kidnap her will some one save her warning female yami and male yugi.
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: hi i got thi idea from a story ok so you know i don't own anything so in joy.**

**Warning female yami x male yugi!**

A king and Queen were so happy to have a beautiful kid on the way but the Queen got sick and the king send his men to fin a cural for her.

A witch had a specal flower that heals people but she heard footsteps and men found this magical flower and went back to the castle and the witch follow them.

A few days later the princess was born and the King and Queen name her Yami because she had tri hair and on that day the King let lanters and kites fly in the sky for their dauther.

That night the witch name stripe found the kid and starte to sing her song for the healing flower. "A star shine bright in the night, just like a flower in sunlight." at that moment yami hair started to glow bright bloned.

The witch stip of a peice of yami hair but it fade then stripe knew if she wanted the young youth of the flower she need yami. "Whaaaaaaaaa" Yami mom and dad woke up to see the witch toke yami away.

She toke yami to a tower far away where the kington couldn't find her and stripe raise yami like her on kid to have the power of the magical hair now.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more k hope you like it and review and comment peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover: I am back and i don't own anything so in joy.**

**Warning female yami x male yugi!**

Yami was 3 years old and she learn the song to make her hair glow and her tri hair grow long "A star shine bright in the night, just like a flower in sunlight, but what is the brightest o them all is me, i am the brightest, beautiful, kindess person of them all!"

"Mom why can't i go outside," ""Beacuse yami it horrible world out their you can get hurt, that why you stay here got that," "yes mom i know now"

When yami became 12 her hair was 50cm long and she had to brush it a way to brush it and it was hard yami like kites and her real momther and father on

yami birthday let 100 lanters and kites on her birthday to see if she can see them to come home. Yami was so board she had stuff animals and books and toys to make her happy.

" What wrong my child are you sick or something else," " no just board mom that all their nothing to do in the tower sorry mom said that but need fun, friends

and maybe some games like video games and board games please" "Oh yami darling i will get what you maybe not fun, friends well you get fun from games but not friends k darling got that"

"Yes mother and thank you and two more things" "what yami?" " some music and a pet to be my friend

too play with when your not here will that work"

"Yami darling i will do it now help me down and good night may darling tomorrow i will get what you want k" Stripe kiss yami forehead and put her to bed. "good night mom"

Stripes came at 10:00 am with yami wanted and went over to the tower. "Yami, Yami let down your hair, so i could climb to you darling" Yami threw her hair and the witch climb and when she

got to the top she gave yami everything she wanted and she got a pet cat and a necklest for her.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more k hope you like it and review and comment peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marzlover: I am back and i don't own anything so in joy.**

**Warning female yami x male yugi!**

Yami became 18 years old and her hair was 70cm and she wanted to go out side but her mother said no and told her why but her mother was coming soon but a

prince name yugi came to the tower and yami knocked him out an put him in her closet and at that

moment stripe came to the tower.

"Yami, Yami let down your hair, so i could climb to you darling" Yami threw her hair like she does for her mother. "Yami darling i have a something wonderful

for you" "So do i mom" "I bet my thing more wonderful that yours." They hug and Stripe sat down in her chair. "Yami i will be goon for 5 day on a amazing trip okay,"

"Mother is it ok if a boy came in her and i hit him on the head with pan you cook with" "Yami dariling a boy will only hurt you and i would be angry" Yami stop an

thought about what her mother just said, "sorry mother just saying it was stupied." "Oh it okay i love

you so much and i have to go," Yami help her down an said "I love you more" "I love you most dariling go bye". She left and yami pull yugi out of the closet and

Trie him up with her hair and her cat lick his ear and yugi woke up. "What where am i and huh" He shall yami "Who are you and how did you find me"

"What i just came here to get away from my people"

"What your name" "I might ask you the same question and my name is prince yugi and you" "Yami my name is yami i live here."

"Oh and i won't hurt you" "By the way see my painting here what does it look like to you" "Lanters an kites in the night sky for the lost princess on her birthay" "Lanters an kite i thought they were stars" "An i am looking for my bag."

"here is a deal i will make with you, you take me to the lanters and kite party an i promise to give back your bag." "Why should i trust you" "Beacuse when i

make a promise i on't break it got it" "Okay i will take you just un trie me please" "Yea and okay"

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more k hope you like it and review and comment peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marzlover: I am back and i don't own anything so in joy.**

**Warning female yami x male yugi!**

Yami got out of the tower thanks to yugi help and they were on their way to the festible and yami never felt so free. "Yami do you know any song to sing"

"yea i made one up for my mom but i never sing it" "why not you sing it for me" "why should i sing" "because i would like to hear you" " ok but do you

have a guitar" "yeah you want me to be the beat of the song" Yami nodded and yugi started to play

"Mama you'd be so proud  
The way I shine  
Wish that you could see me now

Oh, great creatures of the sea  
Please hold her voice  
For all of eternity

And like a siren's lullaby  
I know you always will

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here

Ah ah ah ah

Always

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here..."

"Yami that was beautful and wondrful" "thanks and we should keep going" "Yeah but let rest for the night" "okay night yugi" "night yami"

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more k hope you like it and review and comment peace.**


End file.
